


Light Up Sneakers

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: Magnus' Shoe Collection [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, BAMF Lightwoods, BAMF Magnus Bane, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus' Shoe Collection, Malec, Multi, Other, Saphael, Sizzy - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actual shadowhunting happens, clace, dragon demon, like go see a dentist, not extinct enough for Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had expected to stumble across the nest while they’d been out on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up Sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> Your shoes: http://cloudpic.akerp.com/14/6B54F3CA-D33B-4020-8839-FB2F6A7943C5/402dfca344ac426989a605f9c76013da.png

The demons just kept coming. 

No one had expected to stumble across the nest while they’d been out on patrol. 

Well, sort of patrol. 

Okay, okay they were walking around all with their significant others, lightly armed but mostly going light on the hunting in favor of spending time together as a group because Maryse didn’t approve of any of her children’s choice in partner. 

Jace and Clary were holding hands, arms swinging lightly between them as they talked and laughed and were generally just disgustingly sappy. Life had been hard on them these past few months and it was nice to see them freely enjoy being themselves. 

Izzy had an arm around Simon’s hips fingers in his belt loop while he tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It was pretty clear she wore the pants in their relationship not to mention Simon had this kind of side thing going with Raphael that Izzy didn’t mind at all. The young vamp was clearly devoted to Izzy though. 

Alec liked Simon because he could intimidate the little downworlder, and because Simon’s adoration of Izzy meant he wouldn’t want to hurt her.

Alec and Magnus we not quite as PDA as the other couples, it wasn’t even that Alec was uncomfortable showing affection to Magnus. But it was more he was still struggling to believe that Magnus was with him. The warlock’s fingers would brush against his every now and again though and Alec would blush without fail which made Magnus smile. Every now and again Alec would catch Magnus’ fingers and tangle them together for a bit until they went back to walking side by side. Magnus was wearing a pair of lightup shoes which threw colors all along the alleys they were headed down, Alec would roll his eyes but looked fondly at his boyfriend.

It was calm and easy until Jace spotted the demon, Alec took it down easy with a well placed arrow but now the entire group was on high alert. Before they could do anything though there was a roar and suddenly the group was surrounded by a nest of lesser demons... and a Dragonidae demon, just great. Alec turned to his parabatai growling,

“I thought you said dragon demons were extinct—"

"I said mostly extinct." Alec jabbed a finger toward him.

"Mostly extinct," he said, his voice trembling with rage, "is NOT. EXTINCT. ENOUGH." They had nowhere near enough fire power for this.

"I see," said Jace. "I'll just have them change the entry in the demonology textbook from 'almost extinct' to 'not extinct enough for Alec. He prefers his monsters really, really extinct.' Will that make you happy?”

Sighing, Alec took a running jump and parkoured onto the nearest awning for a better vantage point, Magnus summoned a shield to protect them from the chunks of building crumbling near them. The others jumped into the fray knowing their favorite power couple was watching out for them. 

Jace cut through three demons like butter and had just stabbed another when an arrow whizzed past his face with inches to spare embedding in the eye socket of a large demon that had lumbered up right behind the blonde.

“Watch where you’re aiming Alec! As sexy as scars are I would like to keep my feature flawless for the ladies.” 

“The only lady that likes your arrogant ass is right here! And it better stay that way!” Clary demanded while she sliced a demon directly in half.

“Alec likes me, he thought I was hot!” The archer rolled his eyes and shot a demon headed for Izzy.

“And somedays I still wonder what the hell I ever thought I saw in you, not mention I’d bet the entire Lightwood fortune you can’t do half the things Magnus can with his fingers alone.” he felt his quiver get heavier as Magnus refilled it with arrows. Glancing over Magnus gave him a filthy once over before wiggling his fingers in Alec’s direction in a flirty wave. Alec blushed and tried to roll his eyes but the effect was kind of lost with the silly grin on his face. 

“Dude! Overshare much!” Jace gagged.

“Don’t even go there!” His parabatai responded. “The number of things you have told me-!”

“Boys! Kinda busy here!” Not even looking Alec fired three more arrows at various demons, Magnus had to think about a number of unsexy things to keep himself from jumping the young shadowhunter right then and there. 

It took almost half an hour before they’d made enough of a dent in the nest to even consider some form of coordinated attack against the dragon. Alec managed to shoot it in the eye and blind it, Jace threw his seraph blade at and guided by Magnus’ magic it stabbed the dragon through the heart. It’s wings flared wide as it screamed and Alec could only watch in horror as it crashed into the building next to Magnus tearing it down around both of them.

“Magnus!” The shadowhunters jumped straight into the rubble pulling aside chunks of concrete and steel, then the dragon disintegrated to return to it’s home dimension causing an avalanche of destruction to slide down.

“Fuck!” Magnus. Moving closer to the sound Alec began digging and quickly uncovered the warlock’s arm. Digging around they managed to get most of Magnus uncovered but when the dragon disappeared a metal beam had shifted and smashed into Magnus’ leg shattering the bone. It took Jace and Simon to lift it off while Alec and Izzy pulled Magnus out from under the beam. One of his shoes had been lost but the other still lit up, bright and colorful like nothing was wrong. Alec let Magnus lay on him like he had that time before in Magnus’ apartment helping Luke.

“Hey, hey you’re okay Magnus you’re going to be okay.” Magnus smiled up at him.

“Darling I think you might be taking this worse than I am.” Magnus reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers across Alec’s cheek. The shadowhunter leaned into the touch covering Magnus’ hand with his before pressing a kiss to the back. The warlock stared at him fondly cat eyes shining with emotions they weren’t ready to name yet.

“Are you going to need my strength to heal?” Magnus sighed and seemed to check himself over before nodding.

“I created a shield as the building came down, I didn’t expect the rubble to shift, and it used up a lot of my magic.” Alec nodded and threaded their fingers, shifting his hold on Magnus which made the older man smile. 

Alec could feel Magnus’ magic swirl into his body and soul, caressing the rough edges and soothing his worry. The feeling swirled down to his core leaving light kisses of touch over his doubts and insecurities before wrapping around him tightly in a warm embrace. It was everything and nothing like last time, Magnus’ magic danced with everything his was like last time but then there had been urgency to his movement. The power feeding on Alec’s strength while comforting the young shadowhunter from the panic attack of feeling Magnus’ magic in his head, on his body, straight through everything that made him him. 

This time though Magnus moved through Alec at a casual pace, feeling like sweet, slow kisses in the mornings after they had just woken up in Magnus’ bed. The warlock sighed and melted in his hold as Alec reached out to mentally poke the magic within him. He could almost hear Magnus giggle as the blue whisps spun around him delightedly, as if asking him to dance. He could feel the energy being pulled from him carefully as the two swirled around each other. Like this Magnus had access to everything Alec was, but the young shadowhunter didn’t mind because he know the older man would not pry.

“Alexander” was whispered against his skin like a prayer and Alec held onto his boyfriend's hand tighter. He could feel Magnus’ pain and exhaustion through the bond between them right now and wrapped Magnus in a burst of energy that left the warlock a little breathless. But the push had the desired effect and the bones in his leg snapped together causing a small cry of pain to pass his lips. 

After a few more moments Magnus began to pull back, magic drifting from Alec with a few lingering touches the would replicate in bed later. 

“Alexander” Magnus’ hands were on his face and Alec hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he met beautiful golden eyes looking at him so fondly. Magnus leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, Izzy and Clary cooed at them and they both flushed, they’d honestly forgotten about the others.

Magnus still struggled to walk on his newly held leg and his clothes were torn. Alec slid his jacket off and bundled the warlock into it before picking Magnus up for a piggyback ride. Neither of them were ready for the level of teasing they’d go through if Alec had picked him up in a bridal carry. 

“Thank you” he rumbled softly into Alec’s neck squeezing his thighs around Alec’s hips in a show of comfort.

“Anything for you Magnus.” Magnus tucked his face into Alec’s neck and breathed in the shadowhunter’s shampoo relaxing into Alec's hold. Magnus’ remaining shoe threw light across the streets of New York all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
